Captured in Love
by Mystfren
Summary: ReTi w/ some YuffiTine. Reno and Tifa get together the night before Advent Children. Cloud returns...but what will he do when he finds that Tifa is pregnant with Reno. When Tifa's seven year old child is captured, who will she turn to?
1. Warriors Gather

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated the other fic, but I've had serious writers block. This idea has also been bouncing around in my head for A LOT longer. Anyway, this starts the day before Advent Children, and this chapter ends at the end. Remember to review!_

* * *

A burgundy drink was placed on the bar. Burgundy eyes gazed sincerely into blue eyes as the wine was set down. Tension built. Her guest, Reno, had been coming to Seventh Heaven for close to a year, every day Cloud was gone. He looked sexier every time she saw him. Oh, she still loved Cloud, but Reno….He was here. It was ironic, actually, because the guy you'd think would stick (a certain blond) around had left, dropping off deliveries, and the guy you'd think would leave (a certain Turk), was here every night when Denzel and Marlene were safely tucked up in bed. She was constantly more worried about Denzel's condition of Geostigma. Marlene was a good girl, though, she helped him.

"Thanks." The cocky Turk's response echoed hollowly throughout the empty bar.

"You're Welcome." Was her response, after a short period. He took a sip of the wine, never breaking the eye contact with the beautiful barmaid.

"I know this is unexpected, but, Tifa…I think you have abstained for far, far too long. A person cannot deprive oneself from love for too long." The redhead said, serious at first, but with a smirk at the last phrase.

"If that's all you want, the door's that way." Tifa replied. Surely all of these months had been leading up to something other than sex. Although, knowing Reno, she should not be surprised. But, she had seen a different side of him lately, a thoughtful, caring side. He wasn't just the cold-blooded assassin she had always thought him.

"Tifa…it's more than that…more than one night…I...I love you Tifa." His emerald eyes were earnest, leaving her little room to doubt…and yet…he was _so_ attractive, and he seemed so caring. She moved around the bar, so that she stood next to his lanky form. Oh, he was hot.

"I won't turn into Cloud, Tifa. I won't leave you."

He said, relentlessly keeping eye contact. She did not know what to think, but…it seemed so tempting. Her wine colored orbs looked into his pale blue, and he seemed to see her dilemma.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you." And with that, he planted his lips on her own. At first surprised, then she kissed back. It was so fulfilling. Although she had kissed Cloud, this was different. It was more intense…more passionate…then her thoughts faded as Reno took her.

* * *

Reno woke up that morning tangled in sheets, but with Tifa in his arms. She was still asleep, her hair a bit frazzled. He felt in that moment as if nothing could be wrong. He had the woman he loved in his arms, after having spent a night of passionate lovemaking. He heard an excited young female voice. Marlene. He had to leave. Carefully, he shifted, sliding Tifa onto the bed. Her eyelids fluttered as she awoke.

"You're leaving?" she asked simply. Her eyes plead otherwise. Oh why did her eyes have to be so beautiful…so…so…mystical.

"I gotta work. Sorry, Kitten." Reno stated. She purred, in reaction to his new nickname, and mimicked clawing him with her tensed hand.

"I really wish I didn't have to go. I'll come back this evening." Stretching out the last word, he also gave Tifa a wink. She knew tonight meant more lovemaking.

* * *

It was the just after the midday rush. No one was in the bar, so she wiped down the bar. The phone rang upstairs, and as she rushed up them, she murmured "He's not here anymore." Then, she launched into the prepared speech. "Hello, this is Strife Delivery Service, you name it we deliv-." Then the voice on the other end sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it…it sounded smooth, lithe, nearly slippery… "May I ask who is calling?" It was Reno. Calling for Cloud. What followed astounded Tifa. The outcome led to Cloud becoming his old self, and nearly forgetting Aerith. Of course, in the process, he killed three silver-haired enemies, defeated Sephiroth, and even cured Geostigma. He nearly forgot Aerith as a love. Nearly.


	2. Pregnant?

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I tried to get more detail, but I wanted to post this. This chapter takes place just after Advent Children. This should be the last chapter of setting the stage before things really start to happen! Remember to review, because I love getting feedback.

* * *

_

This was wrong. Terribly wrong. How could Tifa get pregnant just a few days after Cloud's return and his daring fight against Sephiroth? And it was not with Cloud, either. It was with a certain red-haired Turk who had made love to her the night before the near impossible happened. She had to get a second opinion. Dialing Yuffie's number on her cell phone, she tried to sum up her feelings. Reno was fine, but she guessed she liked the suave Turk, but she _loved _Cloud. Or did she? They would both be good fathers, she decided.

"Hi, Tifa! Wazzup?" the hyper Ninja answered the phone, cutting into her thoughts.

"Hey, uh, Yuffie, I need some advice." Maybe calling Yuffie was not the best idea in the world. Maybe she should-

"Advice on what? Materia?"

"No…I am…well…I'm…pregnant." The last bit of her sentence had to be forced out. It was worse than telling Aerith she was happy for her being with Cloud, but that did not matter anymore. Aerith was dead.

"Really! That's great…Cloud will be so thrilled!" Yuffie's voice rang on the other end.

"Actually, it is more serious than that. It has to be Reno's because Cloud and I haven't 'gotten together' yet. He's promised tonight now that he is not so tired." The Bartender said, a hand played warily with the hem of her black shorts.

"Wow…Tifa…you and the Tur-"

"Yes. We did. The night before Cloud came back."

"Hey, the important thing is that Cloud loves you, Teef. When he finds out, he should be fine with it. Just tell him right out, and see what happens." Solemness had uncharacteristically taken shelter in the young Ninja's voice. She must be spending too much time with Vincent, but the pair seemed happy.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice, Yuff. I'll keep ya posted. Bye."

"Bye, hey, I'll stop by tomorrow. You might need someone to lean on. And besides, I think our Chocobo head will have quite a memorable reaction."

"I just hope his reaction will not be _too _memorable. See you then."

Tifa looked around as she flipped off her black and silver phone and saw a pair of pale blue eyes gleaming conspiratorially at her from the doorway of her room. Denzel.

"How much of that _private_ conversation did you eavesdrop on?" Tifa asked. Although she would always love the brown haired boy as she would a son, she was also a bit scared. What if Denzel told Cloud? What would she do?

* * *

That evening, Tifa saw Cloud step through the door. His step was lighter and his mako-blue eyes gleamed with happiness. Tifa just hoped that he would be okay with her being in her present state: with child.

"Um, Cloud?" Her voice came out all weak, and it wavered too much. No! she would not be weak. She would tell him. She had to tell him. But what if he left her? She couldn't handle that. Could she?

"What?" The tall, muscular man took a few steps closer and embraced her. It isn't hard just to tell him. Come right out and say it…whisper it in his ear. That's sexy. 3…2…

"Cloud, I'm pregnant." She whispered, one of his blonde spikes just brushing the top of her head. Then, came the reaction. Cloud grasped her upper arms with his hands. His eyes had lost their twinkle. Why had she done this to him?

"What?" This time in a much different tone. It was full of emotion. Hurt and Anger were on the forefront with it.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, but it seemed to be coming from far away.

"But…we haven't…yet…You cheated. You forgot." His reply came in a broken phrase, and his hands fell to his sides, and found their way into his seemingly empty pockets.

"I-I didn't know! You were still gone! I didn't know when you would be back, and Reno told me-"

"You mean it was Reno who took you away from me. You know Aerith would never have done this. She would have never lost hope."

Stupid, stupid Tifa. You never listen to what you're saying.

"I can't fight a ghost, Cloud. We can overcome this. I mean, I love you, and I think that we can get through this. All we need is a little faith."

"No, we can't fight this Tifa. The seeds of doubt have been planted, and they'll just keep growing. There is nothing left for me here. Bye." He left, never to return to the bar again.

* * *

The phone rang at his apartment, and Reno saw the caller ID. It read in those blocky letters that all digital things had, "Seventh Heaven Bar." So, Tifa was calling. The phone was on its third ring. Why would she call him? She had Cloud. Four rings. And although he loved her, her happiness mattered more to him than anything else. She was happy with Cloud. Six rings. And he picked up the royal blue receiver.

"Reno?" Her hesitant voice on the other end gave him joy. Just to hear her say his name…it was bliss.

"What, doll?" Oh, what was a little careless flirting? Perhaps she might actually notice me? Nah….that happened once, and although she had shown her gratitude, she had let him know that the one night was their last. Cloud had made sure of that. He, too, had made clear that Tifa was his.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"That you love Cloud, and never want to see me again, yeah, I know. You love him and want me to stay away. He's already told me. So, I'll stay out of your life." With that final statement, he slammed down the phone. Tifa wanted Cloud, and he needed to get over it.

A barmaid collapsed into tears after receiving that call from Reno. Why could she not ever hold onto any guy? Cloud had fallen for Aerith, and Reno…he wouldn't even know he was a dad.


	3. Steven Taylor Locheart

**_A/N: Sorry this took longer than the others to update, but there was a storm in my area which caused major power outage. I was one of them. After I had written this chapter, however, my computer locked up, and I had not saved it. So, if there are not as many juicy details it is because I can't remember what I had, and I am tired of working on this chapter. Don't forget to review...otherwise I assume that you didn't like the story. _**

How time had flown. It was seven years since Tifa's life had changed drastically. She was the single mother of seven-year-old Steven Taylor Lockheart, and she ran the Seventh Heaven. _As if things arn't hectic enough, Christmas was just around the corner. _Although she had moved in with Yuffie for the last few months of her pregnancy, the bar still had business, and earned a living for her and her son. Neither a certain redhead or blond had never showed up at her bar again. _Does Reno know that Cloud walked out on me? Maybe. I guess if he really loved me, he would have showed up. I suppose. Reno had said that he wasn't another Cloud. What had he meant by that? He still left me. _Cloud had never shown up either. Vincent had said that he had seen Cloud once, although Yuffie's husband had never elaborated on where he had seen him. Yes, Yuffie and Vincent were happily married with two children. Although they were three and five, Steven still liked to have play dates with them. The approaching holiday meant that the Ninja and her family were vacationing in her homeland, Wutaii. _Steven is looking more like his father every day. He's got Reno's red hair, but with dark roots. And his eyes are blue speckled with crimson. However mixed up the colors of his hair and eyes, Steven had certainly inherited his father's build, and sense of humor._

As if thoughts of her son had conjured him up, Steven walked through the door. A fluffy red Santa sat at a jaunty angle on his fiery hair, and he walked with the loose gait which Reno had been known for. _He looks every one of his seven years._

"Hi, Mommy. I'm working on a Christmas present for someone. Do we have any newspaper?" he stated, his eyes seemed distracted, as if planning something.

"What do you want newspaper for, Hon? Wrapping paper is better for gifts." the Bartender replied.

"Jade said that newspaper is good for wrapping gifts." The seven year old replied. Jade was the dark-haired five year old spawn of Vincent and Yuffie. She had "sauce sized" jade eyes and short black hair. _Poor Steve, he actually listened to Jade. _

"It doesn't look nearly as good. Here, I'll show you how to wrap a gift, kay?" Tifa said.

As the two picked out "Cowboy Christmas" wrapping paper from the cache of wrapping paper that Tifa kept for special occasions, Tifa thought of her son's obsession with cowboys.

"So…who's the gift for?" the older of the pair inquired with a wheedling tone in her voice.

"It's a secret." The young boy declared, crossing his arms across his scrawny chest, his eyes grew solemn. _Unfortunately, he's just as stubborn as his father, which doesn't solve anything._

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret." The brunette declared, tipping her son a wink.

"Okay…But you mustn't tell. Never Ever Ever. Otherwise, Santa won't take it."

"I will _not_ tell. Ever, ever." She stated._ Hopefully now he'll tell, so 'Santa' will deliver the much-fussed over gift. I just wonder what's in that box._

"Okay. It's for Daddy." The boy said, with the innocence only a child can muster. Steven did not know the identity of his father. Tifa had given Vincent and Yuffie strict instructions on this respect. She didn't want Steven to run away to find a Turk. _That's just asking for trouble._

"Steven, your daddy's far, far away."

"I know…that's why I want Santa to take it to him." The boy said while selecting a shiny, silver bow to put on the neatly-wrapped box.

* * *

The super mart was loaded with Christmas shoppers._ What_ _was he looking for? Oh, that's right, a new watch for Tseung. His previous watch had been indadvertantly crushed (by Reno's well-meaning boot) on their last mission, and Reno felt it his duty to his boss to get him a new watch for Christmas. _The red-headed Turk stepped forward, entering the raging battle between the Christmas shoppers who all wanted a new coffeepot. An elbow here, a few shuffling steps there, and he made it to the watch area. As he was picked up a classy-looking waterproof watch, he saw a young boy, between five and eight, look around dazedly. _I hope he doesn't come over here…_The boy saw him and walked over. He was a redhead, but with blue eyes speckled with crimson. _Oddly…he looks familiar… _

"Could you help me find my mommy?" the boy said with a plaintive look in his eyes. _The worst. A kid who's lost his mother._

"Sure, kid. Whaz she look like?" Reno said, his blue eyes meeting the child's.

"She's tall. And had dark hair about this long." The boy said, as the child gestured to shoulder length. _Why does everything in my life have to remind me about __**her**__?_ Reno set the shiny digital watch back on its flimsy white plastic holder and looked out into the vast crowd, not seeing any woman that looked as the child had described.

"Okay…where do you think she might be?" He asked, hoping the child would know.

"She said she was gonna get sweet potatoes. I don't like them that much." The boy's face contorted into a grimace.

"I think the produce is over there." Reno said as he pointed, and he also stepped forward. The child simply nodded and followed the Turk without further questions.

The child apparently saw his mother, and ran towards her. There was a cluster of people around the apples and sweet potatoes, and among them was a familiar bartender. With her backside towards him, wearing the same as she always had. _If she saw me…I don't even want to think what she would do. She is __**happy**__ with Cloud. _The Turk ducked behind a flimsy shelf bedecked with apples, and watched her. A mop of spiky blond hair obscured the circular hole through which Reno was peering. _**She Is Happy With Cloud. **And always will be. The end, end of story, goodbye. She would never turn to him for anything, after dropping the plate over Sector Seven._ Long strides carried Reno out of the store, but he was not fast enough. A tear found its way out. It was hurredlywiped aside. The woman he loved did not and could not know that he loved her. _Will it ever change?_

_

* * *

_

After selecting her sweet potatos, the Bartender looked around to tease Steven for not likeing the brown-skinned vegetable. He was not there.

After a frantic search around the store, Tifa realized that she would not find her son. Half-running towards the manager she explained her situation. Her son was gone. Could he possibly page him?

"Steven Taylor Lockheart, please come to the Customer Service Desk. Steven Taylor Lockheart."

He did not come.

Tifa stayed until closing. There was no sign of her son. _Without him, _she thought in anguish, _I have nothing. No life, no husband, nothing. _The red-shirted manager with mild acne and a nametag reading "Wes" searched one last time through the store, but Steven was no where to be found. Wes finally concluded that he must have already left the store, perhaps had been kidnapped, because that was the only way he could not be there. He asked her to leave so he could lock up. Sitting inside her car, Tifa wondered, _Who'll help me? Yuffie and Vincent are both in Wutaii, Cid and Shera live in the rebuilt Corel, Barrett and Marlene are opening up an oil refinery. Who'll I turn to? _

* * *


	4. Captured

_**A/N: There really is no excuse for my long absence of writing. So, I must apologize for neglecting to write this, and that I hope the next chapter comes sooner. To attempt to make up for this, I have tried to make this one a little longer. Please, read and review. It helps me improve my writing!

* * *

**_

Reno was tired. After seeing the woman he loved at the store that day, he had gone to see Rude. His friend was, as always, ready to listen. He had advised Reno to keep where he was. If _she _wanted him, _she_ would come. No other complications. After seeing Rude, he had gone for a drink, then come home to his apartment, by which time it was nine. It hadn't been a strong drink, but now home, he wished it had been. Maybe then, he could forget about _her_. Removing a CD from its case, he popped it in the player. Guns 'n Roses raw squeal always made him feel better. He sat down in one of the dark chairs that surrounded his table letting the words of "Knocking on Heavens Door" wash over him.

As if the song had summoned some unseen force, someone began pounding on the door. _What now?_ Reno asked himself as strode towards the portal. _The mailman, maybe? I didn't order anything but- _he opened the door and froze at the strained face on the other side.

"Tifa?" was the only thing that slipped from his lips. As soon as he said it she ran…no…flew into his arms and clung to him. How could Tifa be here? Unsure of what to do, Reno wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder. As if fate had tampered with the cd, "Don't Cry" came on. _She _was here. Tifa Lockheart. He could not help but notice the vanilla scent of her hair. The song washed over the embracing couple, it's lyrics predominant.

"_Don't you cry-y-y tonight, there's a heaven above you baby! An' don't you cry-y, don'y you ever cry-y tonight, baby, maybe someday!"_

It smelled just as it had nearly eight years ago. When they had-No. He mustn't think of that. It was the past. This was the present. She was with Cloud. This thought seemed to have triggered some response as Tifa pulled away from him.

"What happened to Cloud?" The Turk asked as he flipped the music off. Although in retrospect it seemed more of a statement. She looked up at him with those large eyes. There was surprise which turned to hurt.

"He left years ago. Mostly because of-….wait…you might want to sit down." She said, her voice quavering as if she might cry again.

"No. Unless you would like to sit." He articulated. There really was not much she could say that would make him want-or need- to sit down. But, if Cloud had left all "years ago" wouldn't that mean that Tifa had been alone? Why was she even here in the first place?

"Yes, I think it would be better if we sat. Okay?" Tifa asked, still with a quaver in her voice.

"Sure." Reno stated. He gestured toward the battered dark-wood table with four chairs. Choosing one, Tifa sat down and rested her elbows on the table. She looked so beautiful, even with red, swollen eyes. He would stand. But, to appear relaxed, he rested one arm on the back of the worn chair directly across from Tifa.

"Reno, I'd best start at the beginning. Do you remember before Kadaj?" She asked. Her voice was stronger, and had lost the quaver.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, it was more than a one night stand. You see, Reno, I was pregnant. With you."

Reno sat. His rear end hit the chair so hard he felt himself wince, but that didn't matter right now.

"Wha?" was the only thing that passed from his mouth, and even then it seemed as if it wasn't him speaking. How could she be…well they had…but, why hadn't she told him-

"Cloud left after he found out. I've been alone ever since…well, not quite alone." Her voice began to tremble. "I had a baby boy. Your son. But, that's where the problem is. Steven has been kidnapped."

"But, you never said!" He heard himself exclaim.

"No, you never listened. I sent you texts, emails, phone calls, even letters. Obviously, you never read or listened to any of them." It was true, he realized. She _had_ tried in every way possible, and he had ignored it. Cloud had made it clear that Tifa was his. And yet, he had failed to be there for her.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he could think to say. And he meant it, he really was. If he had been there…if he had known that Tifa wasn't with Cloud…

"Well, you can make up for it by finding him! In case you didn't hear the first time, he's been _kidnapped_!"

* * *

Tifa smiled to herself as she made coffee. Although it was well past two in the morning, Reno had just finished calling his colleages: Rude, Tseung, and Tseung's wife, Elena. It was good to be in the company of a single man, it had been hard seeing Vincent dote so lovingly on Yuffie. The last man she had been with was a blind date which Yuffie had set her on, and he had been just plain _weird_. But Reno seemed to really like, maybe love, her. And she was starting to think that she liked him. He was sexy, she had to admit. When he had held her as she cried, his arms felt _so_ strong. Perhaps he was romantic, too. Reno came over to help her, getting the coffee container down from the shelf, filling the water. Then he smiled. It was so familiar…it was how Steven smiled.

"Rude agreed to come immediately, but Tseung and Elena are the problem." The Turk said, mostly to fill the tense silence.

"How do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Well, Tseung's fear for Elena is understandable-she's pregnant. But, why he might flat out refuse is beyond me. He thinks I might be dangerous or something." Reno said, with a smirk at the end.

A few retorts passed through Tifa's mind. She finally chose the one least seductive and flirtatious, "So, how exactly are they going to help find Steven?" It was, in fact, the most motherly one she could think of. Not the obvious _Well aren't you?_

"If you want to find someone who's been kidnapped, hire kidnappers to help track them down. They're professionals, after all." He leaned past her, his arm brushing her breast, and flipped the on button for the coffee. With a gurgle, it started brewing, spewing the brown liquid into the pot. Reno seemed to realize that he had violated her 'space' and quickly withdrew his arm. Tifa didn't want to even think about the reaction he had aroused by only brushing such an intimate place. _It's okay to like him…you're single and frightened, but you are a __**mother**__ and Reno might not be good with kids. He might not even want to take that position. _

A knock announced the presence of one of Reno's colleagues, which one(s) it remained to be seen. Tifa was at the door and opened it before Reno could even get out of his chair. A female voice drifted from behind the door, "What are **you** doing here!?" Elena. He knew that screech anywhere. Even when it wasn't directed at him.

"She is staying here a couple of days." He said, putting as much firmness into his voice as possible, and added, "If you don't like it, go fuck yourself."

"Don't mind him. Please, come in, we have business to discuss." That was Tifa, always smoothing things out. Until he saw the death glare from Tifa. He seemed to get that a lot from women. Elena's belly preceded her into his apartment. From what Reno understood, she was six months pregnant, and Tseung seemed more hormonal than she was-and that was saying something.

"So, Reno, what's this about?" Rude asked as he stepped unannounced through the open door. Then, seeing Tifa, he looked at Reno with a questioning gaze, or what Reno guessed it was. The sunglasses really did make his eyes unreadable.

"Kidnap. Except we're the ones doing the rescuing." The red-headed Turk articulated.

"Well, that should turn things around in a nice way!" Elena said in a chipper tone. Then, as if an afterthought added, "Who exactly are we trying to rescue?"

"My son, Steven. I have a picture of him here, if you want to see." Tifa said from her place across the room, then started digging in her purse. Reno couldn't help but notice the way her hair fell across her face and masked it. It was beautiful, dark and glossy. After about thirty seconds, she produced a small photograph of a child. Not just any child.

"I helped him at the store!" Reno heard himself exclaim. And, yes, it was the same child. He would never forget those blue and crimson eyes, the red hair with dark roots.

"You _what?_" Tifa accused, turning to him.

"I-I helped him. He said he was lost, so I helped him find..."He paused, then in a sudden burst of realization, "I am such an idiot! I saw you, and ducked behind a shelf…so he must have been taken in the window of time between leaving me and reaching you!" Suddenly it all made sense: except, who had taken the child. _Steven._ Reno corrected himself. She had called him Steven.

Tifa's cell phone rang. As she glanced down at the number, her face went slack. Then her face paled.

"It's Cloud." She said in a quavering voice barely above a whisper. She opened it and spoke.

"Hello?" she said. There was a pause as her expression changed to puzzlement. "You're breaking up, Cloud. You are _where _with _who_?" Another pause. Feeling like he couldn't bear the suspense, Reno started pacing. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tifa's face express a series of emotions. First, was fear. Anger soon followed this, which was replaced with near tearfulness. "Bye." She said, once again in nothing more than a quavering whimper.

The bartender shut her phone pensively, then slowly replaced it in her ebony purse.

"Steven is in Kalm. Cloud has him. As a hostage." She stated.


	5. Finding

**A/N: I, once again, find myself in need of apologizing. I had...relationship problems...as the school year ended and only now find myself emotionally ready to write about new love and kidnappings. This is more of an action/adventure chapter, just to warn you. Please, enjoy and review.

* * *

**

"So this is Steven?" Reno's voice cut through the silence as he commented a photo. His slender finger slid across the image, but Tifa couldn't tell what lay beyond the Turk's eyes. This was the first time he would have seen their son knowing who he was.

"Yes," Tifa found herself saying, "He'd just finished making a snowman in this picture. He was all cold, and came in for hot chocolate." Tifa looked across the bar to where she had taken the picture, and could almost see her son standing there. All of the Turks were here gathering photos of their quarry.

After receiving the disturbing call from Cloud, Tifa went to the bar accompanied all four Turks. Tifa's mournful gaze fell across the table at which the assassins sat discussing strategy. She would be back over there, in a moment, after she finished mixing the drinks. It was pretty clear in her head after hearing what Reno had told her. Cloud had stolen Steven at the store in the window of time when he had been between, unbeknownst to him, his parents. No one knew why, but with Cloud, it could be anything. _Perhaps the "Aerith" voice in his head told him that she wanted Steven. I guess Aerith would have liked Steven, being as sweet as he is. _She finished the final beverage with the wet plop of an ice cube. Clasping two glasses in each hand, she carefully made her way over to the table. Elena sprang up immediately to help with the drinks, but her large belly prevented her from helping. Tifa had served the Turks at different times, before Steven was born obviously, and knew their favorites. Expertly sliding the first two, Tseng's and Rude's, to their owners, she paused at Reno's. As Elena sat down, Tifa presented her with a cappuccino, as requested. A scattering of photos were on the table, and each of the professionals had paper and pencils to strategize the best way to complete the mission.

"Do you have any idea why Cloud would have taken Steven?" Tseng questioned, his dark brown eyes meeting Tifa's, his voice calm. "Knowing motives can be the difference between life and death."

"Well, I…" Tifa felt at a loss, "There could be several reasons. He is, as you know, mentally unstable sometimes. He hears voices in his head. But then, it could be that it was because of Steven that we broke up. Maybe he thinks that if he took Steven out the equation, things would be like they were before Steven. But, who knows with Cloud." Carefully, Tifa kept her gaze from meeting Reno's. This was, needless to say, awkward. Although neither of them had outright stated Steven's parentage to his colleagues, it must have been pretty obvious. Steven's red hair, the blue in his eyes, and his smile unmistakably came from Reno.

"So this is the subject?" Rude asked, indicating a picture by a flick of his pencil. The picture in question showed a scene of a red-haired boy holding a large black and white cat. His face was not crinkled in a grin, but with a smooth smirk.

"Yes." Was all she managed. It had been fun, that day, when she and Steven had been up at Vincent and Yuffie's house with their new cat, Whiskers.

Rude picked up the photograph and seemingly examined it, but his ever-present sunglasses hid his eyes.

"You said Cloud was in Kalm, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Was again, all she could manage.

"Why wouldn't he try to ransom Steven at the Christmas Fest there? I mean, it's like the biggest event there all year. It would be crowded, so Tifa would have to be careful not to get civilians." The blond said, her voice rising in excitement.

"That makes sense. When is it?" Rude asked.

"In two days, I think." She said.

"Well, that gives us a day to plan, but we can do that while we're traveling. I think we can call it a night." Tseng said, and added looking at his shiny new watch, "We'll be back up in four hours anyway."

"For sleeping arrangements, I thought Tseung and Elena could sleep the guest room, Rude can sleep in Steven's room, Reno will sleep here in the bar, and I'll sleep in my room."

As everyone exited the bar to go to their respective sleeping quarters, Tifa started gathering the pictures. Each one held its own special memory. She took longer than she probably could have, but was surprised to hear a voice.

"You can stay longer if you want. I'm not getting much sleep. Not tonight, anyway." The voice was smooth and lithe. Tifa didn't look up, but continued to stack the pictures. A hand deftly slid a photograph out of Tifa's neat little stack. She felt his eyes on her as she continued to stack them, but not the one he had singled out. _Just ignore it. He'll realize soon that I want to be alone…but is that __**really**__ what I want._ That thought disturbed her. Reno certainly didn't **couldn't** want her. Otherwise, he would have returned. He had made his message clear.

"He looks happy here." Reno said, shattering the silence that had been so carefully kept. Tifa peered at the picture, and saw it was the one Rude had picked up earlier.

"Yeah…He likes animals." The words slipped out seemingly of their own accord. It was surprising how little it hurt to think about that one little detail about her son. It was a simple fact. Steven did like animals.

"What else does he like?" the Turk asked, his tone careful. Tifa risked a glance at his face, but looked away quickly when she saw his eyes rested on her. There was something in them that disturbed her, however. It was a strange light that she had often seen in Cloud's eyes when he looked at Aerith. Back to Reno's question…

"He likes a lot of stuff. Cowboys are high on his list, and Star Wars." This time, it did hurt. At the thought she might never see her son again, her heart wrenched, and a tear built up. _I will not cry. Not in front of him again, anyway. Not again._ But she could feel the urge to cry. The same part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and never get up. But, she wouldn't let herself do that, because there was the chance that her son might be alive. Cloud wasn't heartless. Or was he? Now, after Aerith had died and he felt that Tifa had deserted him. Would he harm Steven?

As if Reno could read her mind, he stated, his tone firm, "I'll get him back, Tifa. Don't worry." At that, something snapped inside of her. A loneliness that had built up slowly now burst. She put her face in her hands and let the tears come. Tears flowed out of her eyes, down her face, and pooled around the corners of her mouth. She was so _alone_. Steven had always been there before, when the loneliness built up. But now Steven was gone, and Reno didn't car about what happened to her. He was just helping her because she had pleaded and begged. Strong arms encircled her and she half-jumped in surprise. It had been so long since any man had put his arms around her like this. The tears still flowed. A soft murmur reached her ears, "Shhhh, Tifa. It'll be all right." Over and over again. Maybe he…no. He couldn't care for her. That was beyond anything she ever could, or would, imagine.

After a while, the tears stopped, but he still held her. It felt good, like she belonged here, in his arms. But, he was just doing this…because…well…why was he doing it? She carefully slipped out of his arms and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about that…It just sort of all built up." Her voice cracked" I think I just need some sleep." His sapphire eyes met hers, with a pain in them, and that light in them.

"Sure." That was the last word he said to her that night.

* * *

Reno stood after Tifa left to go to bed. He wasn't sure how long he stood, lost in his thoughts, but when he looked at his watch, it was 3:47. He laid down on the blankets Tifa had gotten him, but sleep evaded him. So, he lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He knew he definitely still cared for her, still loved her. The way she moved, she was perfect. Too good for him. Out of his league. Except for that one time when she had let him get closer to her than any man ever could. That one time had brought them a child, apparently. A child that was now stolen. There was no doubt in Reno's mind that he would be able to rescue his son. As Elena had stated earlier, the best place to exchange a ransom prisoner was at a crowded place. At such a place, there would be too many people to overhear your conversation, and if you were afraid of meeting violence, it would keep fear at bay. But, the festival might be a good idea. Steven's red hair, if it was anything like Reno's, would stick out in a crowd. It was simply _too bright_. The hard part that no matter how much dye one put on, it always looked just a little to wrong. Finally, at around 5:20, sleep claimed him.

They tumbled out of the chopper. All but Elena had come, Tseung saying that it might be dangerous. She had protested, but not much, as they had left her watching Princess Bride at Tifa's Bar with a hot cup of mocha coffee and a bucket of Chocolate Caramel ice-cream. Tseng had been able to obtain a chopper for Reno to fly, and it had taken little less than two hours to get to Kalm. Tifa peered about, looking for signs of the festivities that would lead to her finding Steven. There were alternating red, green, and gold ribbons on the streetlamps, but that was it. As she listened, a cheery melody drifted toward her on the wind. Yes, this was it. They might or might not be able to find Cloud with Steven, but it was a good guess they would both be here.

"Okay?" Reno asked, gazing at her questioningly.

"Yeah. Let's get going. The sooner, the better, right?" Although it was only a few weeks until Christmas, and therefore in the dead of winter, it was not all that cold. A light jacket was all Tifa needed, but the Turks looked fine in their suits. Reno hadn't even bothered to button his up all the way, and a tantalizing amount of his flesh was visible.

As they strode into town, the festivities got more and more blatant. Music was louder, the greasy smell stronger, and there were many colorful booths set up. There was a bright cloth draped over each of these, making it appear as someone had gone into a time machine and returned with the tents. No sign of Cloud. Not yet anyway.

"Why don't we split up. Rude and I will search the inner part of the festival, Reno and Tifa can search the booths. Meet back here in two hours at 1:00. If there isn't any trouble, we'll eat and continue looking." Tseung stated, gauging each of their reactions. Tifa thought the arrangement was a little uncomfortable, but agreed reluctantly. And so, with that, the group parted ways. She felt both excited and afraid about being with Reno alone...especially after last night.

Reno and Tifa walked around the meandering streets asking people if they had seen a big blond guy with a red headed kid in tow. No one had, but a pretty young woman had spotted a boy, around seven, with bright red hair without a big blond guy. After some time, and many people questioned, a wrinkled old woman came out of her booth. She peered at them for a few moments, then scurried up to block their path.

"Would ye like your fortunes told this day?" she quavered, her eyes locked on Tifa's. She stood at about Tifa's shoulder, but her eyes burned with intensity.

"Umm, no, sorry we're looking for our son. About this tall, red hair, maybe with a big blond man?" She heard herself say, gesturing for Steven's height, but her eyes still locked on the fiery gray eyes of the short fortune-teller. Her purple dress was hung with gold pieces and coins, and her head was swathed in a translucent green and purple streaked cloth.

"It be's free for you, then. Please…there is something about ye that calls me to ye. It'll be free of charge." She said, this time her voice firmer, but infuriatingly not answering the simple question.

"All right." Then, turning to Reno she said, "Wait up for me, I'll be right out." The old woman gripped her wrist with steely fingers and veritably dragged her into the tent.

"Ye are Tifa Lockhart? If ye be, then have a seat yonder." The shriveled lady questioned, then gestured at an upholstered green chair across from a stool made of exotic dark wood.

"Yes, but-" Tifa said as she sat down. The other woman had already settled on her stool.

"It is time for ye to unlock yer heart to let him in. He has nigh on died with love for ye."

"Who? Cloud?"

"Nay, not yer "Cloud," but the man standin next to ye out there. He loves ye a right old bit, and I can see ye do to. Just need some pushin. And together, ye two can find yer son, but apart, ye'll do nothin' good. Ye might be separated ferever. Tis hidden."

"Reno can't _love_ me. He left me."

"Well, tis up to ye to figure that out. But I do know where yer son be. He stopped here earlier this day."

"When?" Tifa asked, her nervous excitement bubbling inside.

"Twixt the hours of nine and ten, when the bird is in the den, looking for ye was, then." The gypsy fortune teller finished her rhyme, then stood up, which really made no difference in her height.

"Ye are free to go, now. Search fer yer son carefully, he will be in the place ye least expect him. And remember, missy, yer heart should be unlocked now more then ever." With that, the booth owner dragged her once again our of her booth. Without so much as other word, Tifa was shoved out all she found was an empty wooden bench. No Reno. She flipped out her cell phone and punched in Reno's number with savage rage. Of course he would do this. The phone rang. Again and again. Reno was not answering. So, left with no choice, she dialed Tseung's number. He picked up during the first ring.

"What is it, Tifa?"

"It's Reno…he's run off. I turned my back for one second, and now he's gone. Any idea where he would have gone?" She half asked. Mostly it was just rage.

"No. I don't know. Ask some of the civilians if they've seen him. They might have." His silky voice said on the other end.

"Okay, thanks anyw-"

"Wait there he is! I think…Hold on." The phone went quiet for a few moments, but they stretched into an eternity.

"They're at the merry-go-round. Get here as soon as you can. It might get…nasty." Tseung said, and even Tifa could here the stress in his voice. The phone clicked off. The merry-go-round…great. It was a pretty fair distance. Half an hour's walk. Tifa decided to run it. While she ran, she considered the ryhme. 'When the bird was in the den.' She had heard Reno call Cloud "Chocobo head," so could the 'bird' be referring to Cloud? Had Steven gotten away when Cloud was sleeping?

* * *

Reno ran headlong, chasing the little mop of red hair in front of him. He had felt bad, leaving Tifa in that tent, but when Steven had run by all he could do was chase him. Of course, it was easier for the child because he was smaller and could fit in between people easier, but Reno was faster and was gradually gaining. A few more moments of mad dashing in which Steven looked behind him several times, but seemed not to see Reno. Risking a backwards glance, Reno saw just a few blond spikes above everything else. Cloud. Turning his attention back to Steven, he tried to strategize. If he could grab the boy, and scale a building wall, they might have a chance. A head on fight with Cloud could only end in defeat and must be avoided. Suddenly, the blob of red hair veered right, towards the merry-go-round. _Great…he chooses the one place where there are not any buildings._ _I could still grab him and get on top of the merry-go-round._ He had his strategy, but could feel his body tiring. Just then, his cell phone rang. He ignored it, just as he ignored the cries of protest of the other festival-goers as he shoved them out of his way. Now he was perhaps five meters away from Steven and gaining quickly. Reaching out his arms, he grasped the boy, who writhed. He put on that extra burst of speed that would gain them the top of the merry-go-round. Gripping the still writhing Steven in one arm, he jumped into the rotating platform, climbed onto the railing, and made one desperate leap to the canopied top. They made it. As if an instinct, Reno lay in a sniper's position and shoved Steven down by his side. Peeking over the brocaded top of the carnival ride, he could just make out Cloud staggering into the clearing with the rides.

"Who are you?" the boy hissed, the mostly blue eyes searching the Turk's face. In the rush of the moment, Reno had forgotten that Steven was more than a burden who could writhe.

"A friend." He whispered back then shushed him. Luckily the canopy of their hiding place was red, so their hair would not give them away. He strained to hear anything that was going on below. His cell phone rang again.

"Aww shit!" he groaned quietly. They were done for now. Rolling onto his side, he dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Tifa's face and name appeared on the caller ID, so he opened it, and held the "end" button until the screen died.

"How do you know my _mom_?" an awed voice whispered behind him.

"Shh." Was his only response. He couldn't deal with this now. He peered again over the canopy and spied Cloud, but the blonde's attention was focused at something just out of sight. Reno shifted, hoping to see what could hold Cloud's attention. Tseng's dark hair was all Reno needed to see. A gaggle of civilians with their faces tilted up were pointing now at the top of the merry-go-round, and he could see their mouths moving, but no words reached him. Then, he saw a bald head stroll over to where these people were. A pause in which Reno assumed Rude was warning them to look away, and then they returned to their sight-seeing. Occasionally one or two of these would look back at the ride, but Reno knew he couldn't be seen. Then, a black-clad woman rushed into the clearing.

"Mommy!" Steven squealed, and to Reno's astonishment leaped off the top, and landed catlike on the ground below them. He appeared unhurt, but he had compromised their position, making a weapon for Cloud and a distraction for Tifa. Reno stood, and jumped down with a perfect landing. He saw Steven scampering towards Tifa with no awareness to Cloud. Where was Chocobo Boy anyway? Leaping out of his crouch, the Turk bounded after his charge before he could cause any more trouble. People started running away for no apparent reason that Reno saw. Then, when a third of the people were gone, he saw why. Cloud had grabbed Tifa, pinning her arms against her sides, and was pointing a silver gun at her chin.

"Where are you? I know you're there, you frigging Turks. Come out, or I will shoot her." Cloud yelled into the crowd. Now only the people who had been curious were still in the square, and they were nearly gone. The music created by the ride wheezed to a halt as people continued to flee. Taking advantage of the fewer people, Reno grabbed Steven and held his wrist in a death grip. He wasn't going anywhere. Finally, when all the people were gone, there were five adults and a child standing in the square. Tseung, Rude, and Reno exchanged glances, and spread out around Cloud.

The blond cocked the metal gun and yelled, "How does this make you feel, Turks? Beloved of Shin-Ra? To be beaten like this?" Steven looked up at Reno with wide crimson speckled eyes.

"You're a Turk?" he asked quietly with awe in his voice.

"Yes." Reno said shortly, but relaxing his grip somewhat on the boy. Now was not the time for idle questions. For heavens sakes, Tifa was being held at gunpoint by Cloud.

Three things happened quickly at once. Steven broke from Reno's grasp, Tseung lunged toward Cloud from behind, and Tifa kicked Cloud in the shin. Next, Steven scampered to Tifa; Tseung caught the big warrior around the neck and jerked his head back. Tifa broke free of Cloud's constricting grasp to scoop Steven up. Reno jerked forward and grabbed Steven again, this time placing the child behind his body and keeping one hand behind him to keep the kid there. Cloud shook Tseung off and sent him sprawling, then gripped Tifa again, pinning her arms to her sides again with one of his, and took off running out of the square with her still struggling against him.

"No!" Reno heard himself yell, then lunged toward the retreating back of his nemesis. The cops came before he could do anything. They surrounded the three Turks and child, at which point Tseng produced his ID card stating that he was a Turk.

After squinting at it with his muddy brown eyes, the man said, "I don't believe you…that coulda been forged. Round 'em up, Rillo. They're headed for the good ol' lockin up after climbin on top of that thar merry-go-round and disruptin the peace." By this time, over twenty plice officers had flooded around them. Without Elena, they might be able to win, but the odds didn't look good with Steven.

"I can call the president now, if you wish." Tseng stated, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing a number. Handing it, to the police officer, he let the other man put it to his ear. They stood there for an eternity in Reno's mind, but Rufus never answered.

"Round 'em up, Rillo. They're precious president ain't picked up the phone. They're gunna rot until the chocobos come home."

And with that, all three Turks were escorted to prison. Better to let Cloud get away than to be chased by these policemen who would, no doubt, simply shoot them down. Twenty-two bullets were just too many to dodge.

And so, the most elite fighting system owned by Rufus Shin-Ra, the Turks, were arrested and put in jail. Not for long, of course, just until Rufus could get there and personally identify them as Turks, at which point they would be free. Oh, he'd be happy about that. Meanwhile, Steven had been unseperable from Reno, so they had been put in the same cell, while Tseung and Rude were put in the cell next to theirs.


End file.
